FireWorks
by BlueRegina06
Summary: Unrequited love's fire is ambiguous; it burns bright and it's heart warming but it can also burn everything down to its cinders. Keep the fire in me alive, even if it kills me. Let me see your bright light shining, even if it blinds me. - yaoi, swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first time with this pair. I think those two are pretty inspiring and I ship them so hard!**

**I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

It happened in a blink. In a flash. I didn't even realize when it turned from pure admiration to... Love.

Yeah, love.

Love is such a sneaky emotion, so contradictory; heady and violent, uncontrollable and untamable. Painful too. Sometimes it makes you feel as if you're constantly high yet some others it makes you wonder why you fell in love in the first place, if it hurts so fucking bad.

So here's my story...

It all started in middle school, that fatal day when a ball had accidentally hit the back of my head. An ordinary, harmless little encounter.

"My bad!", he had said with a sheepish grin on his face but then I saw recognition in his captivating blue eyes. "Ah, you're that model, Kise-kun, huh," he added but once I angrily threw the ball back at him, he just muttered an "Thanks" and skidded away to play with it again. What surprised me however was that he seemed unfazed by my modeling career, for which I was grateful too. It saved me all the drama.

I remember thinking first, "What an idiot" but then something stirred inside my chest. Something along the lines of "Please light a fire in me".

I ignored it. I was too lazy to care.

I was always lazy to care from the beginning. My life lacked thrill and that was because I quickly aced nearly everything that I did; whether that was sports, school, social life, or girls. It doesn't hurt that I am 6'2, blond and a model with a cute smile. Yeah, girls here in Japan pretty much worship me like a God.

It bores me.

It wasn't different when I was in middle school and it certainly is not different now. If I have a saying on this, I think it only got worse.

However, there was a time when I had been excited for the first time in my life.

It was when I was recruited as the new member of Teiko's basketball team. Basically, I joined it myself. _He_ had made me realize that I had never tried basketball before so I thought, why not? I'd ace it in a few weeks.

_Yeah. Right._

When I first walked in the gym, bored as always, it took three seconds for my breath to be stolen away and leave me in a shrieking hitch.

It was _him_ again. He was jumping from such distance from the net and dunked the ball into it with the hugest grin on his face. I'd never seen anything like that before, who the hell was this guy? Was he really in middle school? He was inhumanly tall too!

I can say that never really talked to him until we became one team, though he tended to call me without the normal suffixes. It was interesting.

Under Kurokocchi's guidance as well as my talent, I quickly became a regular.

So, _he_ was such an easy going guy, laid back and carefree, always with a smile on his face but, no, he wasn't silly or anything. He was genuinely happy. He was happy to play basketball.

And he was fucking good at it. Hell, he was the ace of our team.

I really looked up to him and I tried to ... mimic him - that's my skill after all - but it didn't work. He was_ so_ good, even my mimicking abilities fell pathetic in front of him. I remember how easily he defeated me in one-on-one matches, but I never gave up; I always asked him for another round until either of us could stand. To be totally honest, I was always the first one to feel the signs of our workout and I was always the one to give in first.

I couldn't beat him once. And he teased the hell out of me for not being able too but I was never really mad at him as I appeared to be on the outside. His existence kept the fire in my chest bright and burning, my drive to improve never ending unlike it would have normally done.

_He_ played basketball because he liked it. _No, fuck that_; he loved basketball and you could see it in his face every time he dunked, dribbled and scored. His smiles were making me happy, incredibly happy as I watched him shine bright from afar, with Kurokocchi as his shadow always by his side.

That was when I noticed I had fallen in love. I started noticing small things; how his eyes would crinkle at the ends every time he smiled, how his blue eyes would twinkle in excitement before every game, how perfectly sculpted his arms and biceps were, how hot his ass looked in those basketball trunks...

Yeah, I had it bad.

It never crossed my mind that I was gay. I liked boobs, soft, pliant, curvy bodies. I dated a lot of girls too. I mean, I still date and fuck girls but I don't love them.

Because, I love him.

_Aomine Daiki._

I can't explain it. It's just a sinful desire, as if gravity doesn't pull me on the earth's center anymore but on him.

I never told him how I felt. I never could. Even back then, when he was so laid back, so carefree and sure as hell I can't do it _now._

Sooner or later, he, I and the rest of the team got the title of the fantastic five. Well, six but Kurokocchi was never noticed in the games.

"Generation of Miracles".

My. Ass.

We were nothing but a bunch of selfish people, each and every one of us playing for their own reasons. I was not excluded from this bunch because I had done great many of selfish actions myself. Like those games where we antagonized who would score the most points. We completely looked down on our opponents, that sense of safety turning us into slacking monsters.

He changed too. A lot. Come to think of it, he was the one to change first. All of us changed but if you ask me I'd say he had the worst transformation of all. Slowly, progressively it eradicated him. He lost his enthusiasm because he was so good that everybody around him gave up so soon. Then all that passion morphed into arrogance, apathy. No one was a match for him.

_The only one who can beat me is me._

This is why I tried to copy his techniques in tonight's game. Shit, I could still feel the effects of my endeavor on my body. It ached like a motherfucker.

I sighed in defeat and ran my hands through my hair. _It's gotten longer. I have to cut it at some point_, I thought while I was taking off my dirty clothes.

Shower was my first choice for the night, though.

I wouldn't normally shower in the stadium's bathroom. It made me feel itchy and it irked me to no end to think how many people have used it before. Sweaty, smelly, dirty- _yuck._ It is pretentious and prissy, I know but that's me and I can't change it.

The gym was quiet. After such an intense game we had, everybody went home to get their bearings back to life. My teammates too.

Our loss was epic._ Two points_. Two fucking points and we would have defeated Touou's team. Kasamatsu-senpai cried. I know he did.

_Fuck. It hurt like a bitch._

I gritted my teeth, so angry I was, and I pushed the doors of the showers open, praying internally that no one was in there to disturb me.

I heard water sloshing and I cursed under my breath. _Fuck, someone is here_. Shaking my head, I turned on my heel to leave and go home however, _how-fucking-ever_, I caught a glimpse of blue with the corner of my eyes. I whipped my head around to get a better picture, only to have my breath hitching, my heart slamming in my chest.

_It was him! What the hell was he doing here? He was always the first one to leave._

Those thoughts, however, quickly vanished from my mind as I slowly took in what was revealed before my eyes. Although the shower room was a relatively steamy, it did nothing to hide any bit of his naked glory; he had his back turned at me, giving me a very, _very_ detailed image of his backside and damn if that didn't turn me on like a light switch. His miles long, tanned and carved legs, his broad shoulders and lithe biceps, all of these bits of delicious flesh displayed in abundance. He was washing his hair, all his muscles stretching and relaxing, and stretching and then relaxing and then stretching again and ... Ugh. I felt my entire body shudder and I facepalmed. I had it bad. I had it really bad.

I should have gone the other way, I should have left but _nooo_, it was the right time for my body to grow a mind of its own and walk up to the available shower next to him.

_Oh, did I mention that we were alone?_

"Fancy meeting you here," I said, forcing a smile on my face. His blue eyes slowly focused at me as I opened the water and got rid of the towel around my waist. My air supply got depleted by their intensity.

"Aominecchi."

He snorted and went back to washing his hair. "Whatchu still doin' here, Kise?"

I stepped under the hot water and shuddered. _I am not sure whether I shuddered as a relaxation reflex or because Aomine had just said my name in his sexy baritone._

Fuck, I love that voice of his. It is so hellishly deep, with that masculine throaty, arousing timbre... His voice did nasty things to me. Yup, you named it.

I wanted him to fuck me. Badly.

I shrugged nonchalantly and sighed as the hot water slid down my skin. "Guess lost track of time. What 'boutchu?"

"Same reason."

We fell silent after that. I didn't know what to say, I didn't even know why I was there in the first place. Shit, I knew it was a bad idea to join him. Not only I miserably lost to him in the game, I had the nerve to speak to him as if nothing had happened. As if I hadn't tried to mimic his style just a few hours ago.

Suddenly he chuckled, attracting my attention on him. What the hell was so funny?

"I can't believe ya actually tried to mimic my moves," he said with a smirk, his hands now gliding over his chest, slickening it with soap. I licked my lips, not really registering what he was saying to me until he spoke again.

"But I gotta admit," he said, looking at me once again, "Ya did a good job. Ya almost got me."

I chuckled humorlessly and stared down at my feet. Hell, this was mortifying. "Yeah," I muttered, "Almost."

"Mah, mah. Don't take it so much at heart, Kise," he rumbled, bending a little forward to run the soap over his thighs. I think I went brain dead at that moment, blatantly staring at the movements he made, my breath caught in my throat. Then I realized how deliberately slow his movements were and my eyes went back to his face.

From the shit-eating grin he had on his face, I knew I was busted. I felt my face catching up on fire as I averted my gaze.

"You can look you know," he drawled sexily, "It's free."

I snarled, not quite liking that arrogant side of his. "Fuck you, Aominecchi," I hissed.

The bastard chuckled. "Hoooh? I always knew ya'd a thingy thing fer me but I ain't got no idea you'd come straight up in my face an' tell me." He switched off the water and began walking - no he didn't walk; he strolled - towards me. I swallowed the thick lump around my throat and turned my spraying shower too. What the hell was happening?

Why was this happening?

"Don't be absurd," I argued with no heat, my eyes glued to his as he towered over me. He wasn't even that taller than me yet it still felt as if he was. I felt like a helpless insect in front of him, tiny and useless. "I don't have anythin' on you."

_Liar._

"Heh," Aomine chuckled, now entirely into my personal space, his face only a hair's breath away from mine, "Yer such a lousy liar, _Kise_."

I think I swallowed my tongue. No, fuck that, I think I swallowed my brain, oh and my stomach just fell off my ass. My name spelled out with that thick voice wrapped around it like a caress did all that. Aomine probably noticed something in my eyes or face because his smirk turned into a full blown grin, showing off all of his ultra white teeth. How the hell did he have such bright teeth? I was a model and I didn't even-

What was I talking about?

Everything started to slowly slip away as large hands started to slide up and down my sides. It was exhilarating, one of a kind experience, my heart hammering in my chest but I couldn't look away.

I could stare into his eyes forever if you just let me. Because of him, blue was my favorite color.

"Nothin' ta say, _Kise_?"

_There he goes again. The fucking bastard_. I chuckled sarcastically.

"If you have everythin' figured out in that mind o' yers, why should I waste my words?"

Aomine tipped his head back and laughed, that evil sarcastic laugh he had developed the past two years. Thankfully he seemed unaware of the mini panic attack inside my head.

"Wooh, yer always thinkin' ahead, aren't 'cha?", he said, then all of a sudden, the humor drain from his face. His hands clasped around my hips and he pulled me flush against his hot, taut, muscular body. I think I gasped like a virgin girl, my eyes going wide and staring quizzically into his blue ones.

They were so much darker than before, darker and more intense than I've ever seen them. I felt faint. It was like a dream coming true all of a sudden.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Kise?"

I think I choked on my heart but I didn't let it show. He wanted me. I could see it. He wasn't playing with me like he normally did. He wanted me a lot.

But then, a dilemma popped in my head. Did I want to happen like this? I mean, I loved him for so long and apparently, he only wanted me for a one time thing. I wanted him for as long as I could have him.

Should... Should I really do this?

_Fuck it all._

I smirked at him and shrugged pretending that, eh, it didn't matter to me either way. His notorious scowl surfaced and he opened his mouth to speak.

"The question is," I cut him off effectively, "Do _you_ want to fuck me, _Aomine_?"

There, I said it. Oh, how much I wanted to say this. His name I mean. Without the usual ending I add. His eyes got even darker, all pupil somehow and a guttural growl escaped his lips.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk until yer next match."

I swallowed. Holy shit, he was fucking serious. I wanted to scream, Yes! Yes! Yes! and hold on to my prize but I waited for Aomine to approach me first. And he did. He took a few steps closer and inched closer with his face. I expected a kiss or something similar but instead, he gave me an arrogant smirk, his hands grasping my waist and twirled me around. I think I gasped in surprise. Please, who wouldn't?

My snarky and rude retort died a fantastic death when a hot body fitted snuggly against my back, the hands that were previously on my waist were gliding slowly over my belly and up to my chest.

"Yer more defined now than in middle school," he drawled into my ear, his thumbs toying with either of my nipples "I like that."

I couldn't believe what was really happening. It felt like a dream. Like a dream coming true. And that was how I was going to treat it; like a dream. If I read too much into it, it'd probably end up looking for the pieces of my shattered heart.

"Yer body must be strained," he whispered, his lips scorching paths on my neck, "Ya want a massage?"

I took a deep breath, trying to regain some control over my body, my mind, my raging heart. "Yeah," I said, "It'd be nice."

As soon as those words left my mouth, I felt fingers spidering their way up my back. I shuddered, I couldn't help it and aparently, Aomine was absolitely fucking ecstatic about it because he snickered arrogantly in my ear. Damn, his hot breath that was slowly brushing my ear was distracting the hell out of me but thankfully, before I totally lost my mind, he pulled back and... Melted my brains out. Shit, his fingers were so strong and knew every single muscle of my body that was aching because he gave it royal treatment. I groaned helplessly under the mind-numbing pleasure he was delivering to my body, my mind becoming less and less connected with my body as time passed by.

Aomine's hands gingerly slid down from my shoulders to the small of my back, then up again to continue the movement lazily, unrushed, as if we had the whole time in the world, as if we weren't in a public bathroom so to say. I, on the other hand, had no sense of my surroundings; I couldn't think. My mind was being hyper-oxygenated because I was breathing too much. Let's not talked about my lack of vision. I couldn't see shit, so I had my eyes closed, surrendering myself to sensation only.

Suddenly, those sinful hands slid up my wet chest and Aomine pulled me closer to his hot, hard body. His lips instantly found their way on my neck and I couldn't stop the little sigh that escaped my throat as soon as he sucked my lobe in his mouth. Shit, I was so hot, I was burning from my core.

Fuck, my man down town was screaming profanities too.

"Kise," his raspy voice murmured, full of heat and lust, "I can't wait anymore. I want you," he said and at that moment, I noticed something large and thick subtly nudging my backside.

_Holy Kami on high, he was huge._

I got a little nervous. You couldn't blame me, could you? I had a horny, selfish guy with an abnormally large manhood and me, I hadn't exactly fucked a guy before, let alone bottom. Who ensured about my well being?

Aomine had apperently sensed my discomfort because he planted soothing kisses up and down my neck. "Don't worry so much," he rumbled sexily, "I won't hurtcha."

My body instantly relaxed and I felt at ease. I didn't know why but his words had calmed me down. His tone also lacked the usual sarcasm or arrogance and I knew for a fact that Aomine wasn't a guy to say things just for fun or to tease. Whatever he said, he did.

"Yeah," I whispered breathlessly, "I know." I didn't know what else to say. Like I said, I couldn't think.

Taking my words as the green light to continued, Aomine reached out for my neatly placed showel gel and I saw him squirt a generous amount in his hand. I still had my back on him, however he worked with his hands in front of me so that I could see, which made me think that it was such a kind and adorable thing to do.

Aomine was thinking about my convinience too, not just himself.

_Maybe... Maybe a part of the person I fell in love with was still alive?_

_Don't Ryouta... No. There is no point. You'll only have your heart broken, buddy. _That was what I kept reminding myself.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I only realized what was happening once a blunt finger was prodding against a place that it normally wouldn't. I gasped and pulled away from the intruding digit, only to have Aomene's strong arm wrapping around me and keeping me in place.

"We won't get to it if ya keep squirmin' around, Kise."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Well, 'scuse me for bein' a little apprehensive 'bout havin' something in my ass for the first time," I bit out sarcastically. The asshole chuckled and nipped my neck gently, his hand around my waist travelling the few inches down to my erection, his calloused and slim fingers wrapping firmly around me and making me moan. Shit, that felt ... good. Aomine then began stroking me slowly, the maddening slow pace had me shifting and groaning in his arms sooner than I had expected.

"Shit," I hissed under my breath, "Ah, yeah."

A small, deep chuckle resonated from his chest, his finger circling my entrance without pressing in yet. "Feel good?"

"Yes... Fucking yes," I moaned, "I wannit, Aomine."

Aomine sucked a deep breath through clenched teeth and the prodding finger finally slid its way inside me._ Weird. Uncomfortable_. _Full_. Those were the three words adequatly describing what I felt for the first penetration. It wasn't bad though and it certainly didn't hurt. Aomine's hand on my cock also gave me something else to think about, his busy lips on my neck distracting the shit out of me.

He wiggled his finger around and it slid it even further. Before I caught up with my frenzied with desire body, he had three fingers inside of me and he was mercilessly thrusting in, his strokes intensifying, my whole body in a sensory overload. It was so good after all, so overpowering, so pleasureful. I was losing it, _shit_, I was losing it...

"A-Aomine!", I gasped. He growled low in his throat, his hips twicthed and he bit down on my neck. I jumped from the sharp pain but it felt so _good_.

"Kise," he husked, "Turn around. I wanna fuck you face to face."

_Shit._

I felt his fingers slide out of me and I almost whined in displeasure from the loss of contact, however, I managed to turn around in my fuzz to face him. My mind went completely blank once I saw his face. His dark blue eyes were nearly black and half mast, his lower lip between his teeth and he stared at me as if I was the only thing he wanted in that planet. God, he was so turned on, he was so fucking horny.

That made me horny as hell.

I reached out for him and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing our bodies closer together. Aomine's hands instantly found my waist and slid down to my ass, squeezing the flesh gently. I licked my lips and inched closer, trying to bring our lips together but...

He pulled away, frowning.

"Whatchu doin'?", he asked in confusion.

It was my turn to frown. "I'm tryna kiss you."

Aomine shook his head negatively. "I don't kiss."

"Huh?", I said, completely dumbfounded. He scowled.

"I ain't gonna kiss ya, Kise," he enuciated, pushing me closer to the shower wall, "Ya ain't my girlfriend."

I swallowed the lump around my throat and didn't speak any more, trying to convince myself that his words hadn't hurt me deeply. What the hell did I expect after all? That everything would be all roses and shit?

How about no.

Aomine took my silence as the green light to continue so he lifted my leg up and placed it around his waist. He was smirking saucily and it rubbed me in the wrong way.

"C'mon, Kise," said the bastard, "Don't pout so cutely, yer gonna make me lose my mind."

"Asshole."

He chuckled again and inched closer to me, the head of his rock hard erection nudging me. I tightened the grip I had around his neck and bit my lower lip, all my worries suddenly melting away and flying out of the window. Aomine rubbed himself against me and slicked his enormous erection with what was left of the impro-lube. He then looked up and caught my gaze with his lust filled, blue eyes.

_God. I loved those eyes so fucking much._

"Yer ready?", he asked with a breathy, impatient voice, bracing himself and my body against the shower wall so that we had some sort of balance.

I simply nodded. I couldn't find my voice.

Next thing I remember was being split into half. No, I wasn't in pain or something remotely close to that - besides, Aomine had been surprisingly gentle when he entered me - but it felt as if... as if I had something entirely too big fitting into a place it normally wouldn't. It was uncomfortable to say at the very least. But only the sight of Aomine's face was enough to make me forget about... everything.

He was bitting his lower lip, his brows were pulled together into a pleasurable scowl and he was heaving. His hips were driving in and out of me, slowly, gingerly thrusting, getting himself at home as well as getting me comfortable. It was working; my body progressively relaxed and I began moving my hips against his. Those blue eyes looked up into mine again and he picked up the pace.

I moaned.

_It was so good._

_Mind-numbing._

_Life-changing._

_Shit._

_I was digging my own grave, wasn't I?_

But I still wanted more. I am a very greedy person, I know that. I wanted him, I wanted him all to myself and if this night was all I could get from him, then I would enjoy it to the fullest.

I tried to kiss him again.

And he pulled away again, smirking this time.

"Yer a stubborn mother-ah-fucker, arentcha?", he grunted between thrusts. I had to chuckle at that one. He knew how stubborn I was better than anyone.

"Kiss me," I demanded, though it didn't sound as assertive and demanding I wished for it to be. I was too breathless.

Aomine snickered and after "punishing" me with a particularly hard and deep thrust, he husked, "Greedy bastard."

Then slowly, almost hesitantly, his face scooted closer to mine and ... his lips touched mine.

_I thought my heart had stopped beating for a whole minute. _

It didn't last too long; small, gentle pecks, while our hips worked together in a hot frenzy, then a little bit of tongue and a half sigh but then it was over.

"Is that enough?", he grunted, lifting my other leg around his waist and continued with his erratic pace. I pulled him closer, not really in the mood to continue bickering with him.

It wasn't enough. I still wanted to kiss him. I was dying to kiss him again.

For a guy that didn't give two shits about how he looked or how he was dressed, Aomine's lips were really soft, although a little thin for my liking, but still... They were perfect. He was perfect. He really was.

My moans were echoing around the wide space as his thrusts were perfectly angled and hit something inside of me that had me see stars after while of stimulating it.

"Ye-Yes, ah shit, _yes_."

Aomine chuckled huskily in my ear. "Wanna feel better?"

"Can I?"

The demon snickered and next thing I felt was his rough hand on my neglected cock.

Holy shit, it got better.

The sounds I made were slutty and completely not me, but since they turned on my partner, I didn't want to hide them. Aomine was thrusting fast and hard inside of me while stroking me to oblivion and _oh damn _I could see it. My orgasm. It was coming.

"I-I... I'm com-"

"Yeah," Aomine grunted, "Come fer me, Kise. Give it to me, baby."

_Baby._

_... Baby._

_He called me baby._

That word threw me over the edge and I screamed my orgasm as it overtook my entire body, my entire being. It was... It couldn't be described with words. It was simply amazing, out of this world. I felt as if I was flying in space. Shit. What had he done to me?

He came soon after I did, with a quiet grunt into my ear. His... his essense filled me. It was rather... Peculiar as a sensetion but it wasn't as gross as I had thought it'd be.

I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay inside me for as long as he could but this was Aomine we talked about; as soon as he caught on with his ran away breath, he slid out of me and shook me off. I stared at him as he stretched and yawned, his Godly perfection never ceased to amaze me but then he spoke up, snapping me out of my musings.

"That was... Really good," he said without looking at me. I smirked and shook my head. After all we did, he was still shy?

"Yeah," I agreed, trying to regain whatever was left of my sanity and dignity, "It was good."

Aomine glanced up at me, his eyes were serious, searching. But then he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Well, I'll see ya around."

"Yeah."

And with that, he was gone.

As soon as I was sure he was out of the showers, I slid down the wall, my legs were unable to hold me straight any longer. I hugged my knees to my chest and buried my head into them... and then I cried.

_I cried like a little baby bitch._

It was pathetic, I am aware, but the ache in my heart was unbearable. One could say that I had the man I loved all to myself for these precious moments, so I shouldn't be upset right now, but lemme tell you something.

It is never enough. Hell no.

I loved Aomine, I said that before. And at first, I thought I would be satisfied, happier if I was his for a night or so. How wrong was I. The hole that I had just punched through my chest was certainly something I didn't expect. I think it was a thousand times worse than I had initially planned. As overwhelming as our "love making" was, in that much pain I was.

I didn't know what was wrong with me that night. I can't remember how long I stayed in that shower and cried my heart out before I gathered my shit and went home to sleep and recuperate. But, was I really expecting something more? Like, Aomine would find the lost love in me and fall in love after we had sex or something?

Pathetic, stupid me. Life wasn't a shoujo manga.

**XXXX**

**I'd like to know if it was okay. It'll be very much appreciated and it will help me write some more. **

**Thanks for reading, **

**Queen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the nice reviews on the previous chapter. Here's an update. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Kuroko No Basuke or any of the characters. **

**XXXX**

I didn't see him until the Winter Cup. Well, to be totally honest, I didn't exactly have to work hard to avoid him. Aomine wasn't the type to call or text anyone except Momocchi and that was only when he wanted something to eat. Bought from a convenience store, not cooked. Momocchi's cooking is terrifying.

_So, yeah, I definitely wasn't in his list._

After I got my heart handed to me, torn and broken, I buried myself to work with all my might; modeling, photoshoots, homework and shit, as well as exhausting basketball training. Kasamatsu-senpai was determined into leading us to win the Winter Cup this time and not lose again. _And we would win_. I was slightly worried about Seirin, because they had grown and progressed enough to threaten all of us Generation of Miracles, but senpai beat some sense into me quite literally, like he always does, and I immediately changed my mind.

_Hey, don't be like that. Kasamatsu-senpai is a really good person. He just has trouble showing it._

So, Winter Cup was around the corner sooner than we all had expected and we won our games one by one. It was a good feeling to crush your opponents like that, however it was even better to do it with your team. Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi taught me that through their bond.

I went to every single game of Seirin's, to observe Kagamicchi, to learn his movements and eventually copy them, if we came head to head, but also to cheer them on. I enjoyed watching them win because I knew that, luckily, one day I would face them and that made my blood sing with excitement.

I avoided Touou's games like the plague. I didn't want to see _him_ again. If I could, I would never see him again however there are only few times available to decline Kasamatsu-senpai's invitations before he started asking questions. So before that uncomfortable time came, I went with my senior to Touou's games.

_Aomine wasn't even there in most of them._

To be honest, I wasn't surprised. He would have probably been lazing off on some rooftop or something, eating and reading magazines with Horihita Mai-chan. _Damn, he was so obsessed with that boob monster. And yes, I was jealous, so shut up._

_Why couldn't the want a flat, muscular blond guy like me?_

_Anyway._

There was one game though that I wouldn't miss even if the world was coming to an end;

_Seirin vs Touou._

During that game, I was so nervous, more nervous than I normally was during our _own_ games. It was fucking intense, it had everything. Kagamicchi's high jump never ceased to amaze me and I was bummed every time Aominecchi managed to break through his mark so easily. Seirin was doing all they could and it was remarkable.

_I wanted them to win. I wanted Seirin to win so, so fucking bad. I wanted to... I wanted to see Aomine's face once he lost after so many years._

_Maybe that would change him back to normal. I wished from the bottom of my heart that it would do just that._

But then... Shit happened. Aominecchi entered the zone, soon followed by Kagamicchi. _What he hell did I just experience?_ I don't know how to describe this other than _epic_. I've never see the zone live in a game, let alone a high school basketball game and lemme tell you something; it is fucking scary as hell. I could literally see sparks flying off their eyes as they danced around each other in a frenzy. Fuck I think they were blurry so fast they were moving.

And do you know the most incredible thing of all?

Aominecchi was playing with a smile on his face. I hadn't seen him like this since I first joined the basketball club in middle school.

Kurokocchi did it again. That little guy was so amazing. I loved him so much, even though he didn't particularly like me.

Next thing I know, Seirin wins. I thought I was dreaming. I was staring at the score board with wide eyes and my mouth hanging open. _Shit, how the fuck did that happen? Touou lost?_

_Aomine... Lost?_

My eyes were glued on him as soon as I realized what had happened. He looked disoriented and confused, the scowl normally present on his face gone and replaced by genuine confusion. My heart stuttered in my chest and I felt my eyes sting with tears of relief when I watched him repeat the normal and adorable fist-bump with Kurokocchi.

I was happy. I had to give Kagamicchi some flowers or chocolates or even set him up on a date with some girl if he wanted.

I had to thank them for bringing back, even if it was for a little while, the man from the past that I loved so much.

**XXXX**

Two in the morning and I was still wide awake. I couldn't sleep with such excitement coursing through my body. I studied a little, did my before-bed sit-ups and push-ups, my stretching and then hit the shower. I also broke up with my current girlfriend. She spent too much of my money and time than I had ever expected.

Girls didn't love me. They loved my money and my popularity. It disgusted me to say at the very least. Why couldn't I find a girl that would cradle me into her arms, stroke my hair affectionately and make me forget about everything and everyone? Some affection, that was all I wanted.

At three o' clock in the morning I was finally set for bed, pjs and everything, until my phone blinked and buzzed for an incoming message. I instantly frowned. _Who the hell wanted me at three o' clock in the morning?_ Maybe it was my ex sending threat messages again?

_Insert sarcastic, humorless laughter._

No. It wasn't her. It was from an unknown number, a number I had deleted from my phone's memory, yet I couldn't erase it from my own memory. A number I knew so well, and my heart instantly jumped out of my chest.

_Come over_, read the curt, commanding message and my face morphed into an angry scowl. _How the hell did that asshole dare?_

_No_, I texted back and threw my phone on the bedside table. _What the fuck? How... How fucking dare he?!_ I sat on my bed with a huff and glared at my phone, so angry I was.

_What the hell did Aomine want from me at three in the morning? Wasn't it enough that he broke my heart?_

_You broke your own heart, Ryouta_, my conscience reminded me acidly, _Don't blame other people like a pussy._

Yeah... It had a point. When I had sex with Aomine I knew there wasn't gonna be a second time and yet, being the greedy idiot that I am, I went and did it.

_ Folly of the youth, perhaps? _

_The hell would I know._

Three minutes later, my cell made another noise and I was hesitant before I picked it up. I took a deep breath, waiting for whatever was to be thrown at me and I opened the message.

_Please._

I think my heart stopped beating before erupting into a frenzy. _Please?_ Aomine never pleaded. I was still mentally contradicting and fighting with myself but before I realized what was happening, I was running to his house as fast as I could, like some kind of masochist craving for his dose of pain. There wasn't another explanation.

I knew where his house was, I had been there a lot of times during middle school. I also knew he would leave his window open so that I could climb the tree in the garden and enter from there. When I finally arrived at his house and saw that my predictions were actually right, I smiled to myself like some love-sick maiden.

_Well, I was in love, can you blame me?_

His room was dark when I entered, all the lights turned off however I could make out his figure laid down on the bed, on his back, with his sculpted arm thrown over his eyes. I sucked in a long, shaky breath to slow down my erratic heartbeat - whether it was from running or Aomine I didn't know but it was reaching dangerous intensities - and I slowly made my way to his bed and sat on the edge. He didn't move, didn't speak and I thought he was sleeping up until his body moved to the left, leaving the space next to him open.

I got the message instantly and without a word, I found myself laying next to him, his mouthwatering smell filling me to the brim.

We stayed silent for a good of five minutes which seemed like a century to me.

"Why're ya so tense?", he said suddenly, his voice gravel and hoarse and I had to chomp my lower lip to force down the moan bubbling up my throat.

"I'm just confused," I said earnestly. Really, I was confused.

"Why?", Aomine asked, shifting a little closer to me on the bed. Our arms touched and I felt sparks of fire and electricity surging through my body.

"Because you call me over at three in the fuckin' morning," I snapped, trying to sound sarcastic and angry however I was a little too breathless to sound like it.

There was a soft sigh before Aomine spoke again. "I wanted some company."

I frowned at him yet my heart stupidly stuttered in my chest. "Couldn't ya call Momocchi?"

"Yer the one I wanted to see."

_Was it too bad that I smiled like a motherfucking idiot when he said that? Was it too bad that I felt special? Shut up, lemme live my fantasy all I want._

"I see," I said.

"Kise," he mumbled after a while of silence and I had to strangle another moan to death, "Were ya at the game tonight?"

I chanced a sideways look at him to see him staring at the ceiling, his arm not on his face anymore. My heart melted at the sight of his face. He was so beautiful.

"Yeah," I said and dragged my eyes back on the ceiling too.

"Did I lose for real?", he whispered.

I smiled. So that was what happened. Well, it explained everything. "Yeah," I confirmed.

He grunted. "It sucks."

"I know."

Aomine rolled on his side and all of a sudden, his face was all over my view range and my heart jumped in astonishment. Even though it was dark, there was enough light from outside to illuminate his perfect face, his beautiful blue eyes. He was staring at me intensely and he seemed rather preoccupied. Swallowing the lump around my throat, I opened my mouth to speak.

"What is it?"

He sighed in defeat. "I'd forgotten how it feels to lose," he said quietly before he smiled a little, "Damn, I want to hurry up and practice again."

I stared at him blankly, not quite believing what I was listening to. He must had read right through me because he chuckled and shook his head. "C'mon, don't look so shocked, man."

I exhaled noisily and rubbed my aching eyes. Shit. I just realized how tired I really was. "Well, it ain't like you to say things like that," I said, "Of course I'm shocked."

The smile left his lips as his face suddenly became serious again. I felt his fingers sliding up and down my cheek and I frowned at him, mentally stomping down on the flower of hope that started blooming in my chest. But most of all I was confused; What the hell was all that about? Since when Aomine was... Gentle?

"Kise...", he whispered, his face growing closer and closer to mine, the proximity frying my brains, "Comfort me."

My eyes went comically wide as soon as these words left his mouth. I though I was dreaming. Fuck, it had to be a dream. It was too good to be true!

His lips touched mine gingerly, as if he was shy. They slanted and caressed my skin but I couldn't kiss back, so shocked I was.

_Yeah, it had to be a dream._

Aomine pulled back and frowned at me. "Why yer not responding, Kise?"

I swallowed but kept staring at him as if he had found the cure to the common flu. Once I found my voice again, I licked my lips. "I-I," I stuttered, "I'm confused."

"Why?"

"Because you said I ain't yer girlfriend so yer not kissin' me," I reasoned, "So what 'cher doing now?"

He blinked a few times before a grin broke his face into two and he chuckled. Then, all of a sudden, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I found myself abruptly elevated from my comfy place, while Aomine rolled us both and we ended up with me on top and him underneath me. I gasped and threw him a nasty look.

"Asshole," I growled.

The bastard laughed and squeezed my ass. "C'mon, Kise. Ya know what I want, doncha?"

Yes. Of course I knew what he wanted, because I wanted it too.

God, I had missed him. His smell, his voice, his face... I had missed his large, rough hands running up and down my back while I kissed his neck; I had missed his hot, hard body, that wonderful chocolate-hued skin of his... It was incredible how I was able to stay sane not seeing him for so long after we had sex, even though I suffered more than I let anyone know.

His hand rushed through my hair and gently tugged, lifting me off his heavily breathing chest and pulled me towards his face. I was a little thrown off and disappointed because I had been enjoying myself down there, but when he connected our lips, I froze. And I think I stayed frozen for quite a while because Aomine pulled away and stared at me, his infamous scowl on and full force.

"Kiss me back," he demanded.

I looked in his eyes, trying to find answers to why the hell would he kiss me like this but I didn't. I sighed and shrugged my shoulder as if indifferent, thinking that it didn't matter why, as long as he did it. I leaned back in and kissed him like he had done before; it was incredible how easily he melted in my arms. Aomine of all people, melting in my arms.

_It made my stupid heart flutter in excitement._

I will never get enough of his taste or his; Aomine tasted like his minty toothpaste and smelled like... Vanilla? I wanted to laugh at how adorable that was. Was he eating a cupcake? Aw, that'd be so cute.

My girly thoughts came to a screeching halt the moment Aomine grasped my hips and held on tight, his own hips thrusting up and rubbing against my crotch. I growled, my vision darkening in lust and I saw his midnight-sky blue eyes turning completely black. I joined the movement, gnawing my lip off in the process, until he was grunting and moaning along with me. Aomine was so sexy when he moaned; he had that deep voice of his, rumbling and heady, holy shit I felt drunk as fuck.

He was hard; Lord, he was so hard and I could feel his impressive manhood digging in my hip bone impatiently, for once thankful that I didn't wear jeans. I kissed him again and he let me, joining in the frantic dance of tongues willingly. His hands moved to my ass and felt me up, groping and kneading as if I was some sort of bread or something. I pulled away to catch my ran away breath, to get my thoughts in order and chase my heart back in my chest.

"Yer always so open with yer reactions," he rumbled thickly. He was grinning at me in triumph, "Do I really have such effect on you?"

I shrugged again, not wanting to tell the truth because that would be actually me, confessing my feelings for him. "It's sex, right? Shit like that's normal."

His smile faltered until it disappeared completely. "So you mean, ya look like that when ya have sex with others?"

I was confused all of a sudden. I didn't know what he implied or what he wanted to find out by asking these questions, so I played along and played cool. I chuckled and shook my head. "I guess I do."

He frowned, his eyes intense and had a wild but arousing glint in them. "I don't like that," he said, in almost sulky way. I quirked an eyebrow in confusion but said nothing, staring down at him and trying to hide the fact that my heart just jumped to my throat. Just... Just what was he saying? He didn't like that I looked like that when I had sex or he... He didn't like me having sex with other people?

_No, no, Ryouta, the latter is impossible_, I kept reminding myself, _He doesn't like you _that_ way, stupid._

_Yeah... That's right._

To my silence, Aomine broke the intense eye contact and glanced at his bedside table, reaching for the small cabinet and pulling it open. I followed his movements like a hungry hawk; it was magnificent and very arousing how his lean muscles flexed and stretched even with the smallest movement. Once I saw the large bottle of lube in his hand, all the muscles in my pelvis tightened reflexively, as if they knew. Of course they knew. My body remembered him as if we had been lovers for years.

His dark blue captured mine once again and I shivered from their intensity. He was doing it again, he was giving me that look again, as if he didn't want anything else other than me in his life. It made me feel special and happy but at the same time stupid because I knew that wasn't the case.

That was simple, casual sex. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Kise," he husked, "Ride me."

Do you hear that sizzling sound? Yes, that was my brain that slowly fried to a tiny crisp, then broke into tiny pieces and then died.

I nodded, unable to find my voice and I stared at him, paralyzed. The bastard smirked saucily, that self-satisfactory smile that made me want to punch him but also ravish him and reached around my waist, grasping the hem of my pajama's top. Yeah, I didn't wear actual clothes, sue me. I assisted him by raising my hands and bending my back a little, forgetting about it before it even hit the floor. His hands went on my chest, down my abs then up again, spending some time on my nipples.

"Ah, yes," I whispered, getting really into it. Who would have ever thought that I'd get hot and bothered by having my nipples teased. Che, what a girl.

Aomine suddenly sat up and yanked his shirt off, adding it to the pile on the floor and went straight for my neck. He bit me and he bit hard. But I liked it - no fuck that, I loved it. No matter how many times and how much he hurt me, willing or unwillingly, I'd always love him. I'd love the torture and the pain.

I've loved him for quite long after all.

"Do ya mind if I leave marks on you?", he suddenly whispered in my ear and I jumped in astonishment.

"N-No," I stuttered, even though I knew I had a photo shoot in two days, "Do what 'chu want."

He did. He exploited the power I gave him to its fullest. He tasted all of me; my neck, my chest, my abdomen, my arms even my fingers, leaving his marks in every place he could while I sat on his lap, moaning and grunting and calling his name. It was ridiculous but he seemed pleased so I was fine with it.

"A-Aomine-cchi," I gasped while he mercilessly assautled my chest, "H-Hold up."

Blue eyes opened and looked up at me, yet his mouth was still on the move. Argh, this wasn't working for me; I couldn't think like this. I sucked a deep breath and ran my hands through his blue hair, lifting his head. He looked adorably puzzled, let alone agitated and that made me chuckle.

"Let's get to the good part, yes?", I said.

He stared at me quizzically before a shit-eating grin took over his face. Before I even knew what had happened, mine and his clothes were all on the floor and he was thrusting two of his fingers inside of me. The sensation was just like the previous time, uncomfortable but also very erotic. Aomine was gentle again, if not gentler than the other time and that, quite frankly, blew me away. Someone as arrogant and bad-tempered as him to be so gentle during such situations... Well, it made me feel special.

_Don't blame me, please. I am a young man in love._

"Does it feel good?", he whispered. I nodded.

"G-Great. It feels great."

Aomine nuzzled my neck and sighed deeply. "Kise...?"

I loved the sound of his voice, especially when he called out my name. It made me feel at ease, it made me feel safe. "Mhm?"

"I... I'm...", he hesitated and sighed again. "Can I continue?"

There was a nudge at the back of my mind, a small part yelling at me that he was about to say something important but I was too drown in my lust to give it the attention it seeked. I nodded again and shifted, settling better in his lap until I felt something blunt and hard poke my backside. I think I hissed a little, my body instantly melting and welcoming the heat that entered my body. As I had thought; my body remembered him and he fitted inside me as if... as if he was made for me.

"Aah, yeah," he rumbled in my neck, "Yeah baby, that feels good."

It felt good. It felt really, _really_ good. Aomine was slowly moving his hips in and out while I held on his shoulders like a vice, trying to find... myself. Or whatever was left of me that he hadn't stolen.

_God I am so stupid... But I love him so much._

These words kept bubbling in my throat but I forced them down, kicked them to the ground, not letting them out. I would never, never let him know how I felt and that was because I didn't want him to hate me. What we had - whether it was friendship or a sex deal - was enough for me, as long as I could have him to myself like this for a few moments. Yes, I'd rather have him all day, all night, all week but eh, I can't have everything.

Suddenly, a thought crossed my mind. My hands found their way to his chest and shoved him down on the bed, while I hovered above him. He stared at me with wide eyes but as soon as I moved my hips a little, his lids fell to half mast. I smirked, extremely satisfied with myself that I could make him look at me like that. I braced my hands on either side of his head and picked the pace up a little, since I had gotten used to his size already. He grunted and moaned and grasped my hips, thrusting up to meet me. I didn't make a sound, too absorbed into watching his face and listening to the lewd slapping sounds our bodies made, even though I was literally melting on the inside.

"Kami," he panted, throwing his head back at the pillow, "Shit's good..."

I ducked down and payed some attention to his chest, like he had done with me before. He liked that, maybe more than I did which of course made me smirk again. Hooh? Did the notorious badass, Aomine Daiki liked getting his nipples sucked? Damn, that was sexy.

"No one's ever called me Kami before," I said over his lips before I kissed him chastely, "I kinda like the sound of it."

Aomine's grin was slow but huge. "Smartass," he chuckled and, God forbid, he gave my ass a hard slap. I instantly felt my whole body tensing from the unexpectantly pleasurable contact and I hissed. From the grunt he gave underneath me, I figured he liked the tightening of my pelvic muscles, so I did it again while I was on the move this time.

_Yeah. It worked. _

_He moaned._

Our movements had been getting jerkier, uncoordinated but somehow, it managed to feel extremely good. I was jumping from cloud to cloud, staring and panting at the ceiling while his rough hands were roaming all over my body, my thighs, my ass, my neck, my chest until - shit - he wrapped one of them around my erection.

"Ah!", I moaned, my hips picking up the pace without my permission, "More!"

Aomine chuckled and thrusted harder, his hand on my love rod driving me to insanity. "Well, arecha greedy," he grunted.

I didn't care. I was greedy. I am the greediest person in the world as a matter of fact. But that moment he was mine and only mine and I would take advantage of it as much as I wanted.

"Gimme more," I demanded.

And he gave me more. In fact, he violently pushed me on my back and spread my legs widely, mercilessly pounding me into the mattress. Yeah. Believe me, it doesn't get any better than that. _Or maybe it does?_

_You tell me._

He was grunting and groaning like a wounded animal, sweat dripping down his face or rolling down his neck and chest yet he was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life.

_I love him. I love him so much. So much it suffocates me._

_I really need some professional help._

I was reaching my peak and I could feel him following me suit. He came first though, with a loud moan, his dick pulsating inside me and that made me come so hard right after. My hips even flew off the mattress until I fell back down, panting and exhausted and slightly zoned out. Aomine fell on top of me while we both tried to grasp out run away breaths, but he didn't pull out nor left like he did the previous time. Not that I let him do it, please, I had a vice grip around him and he couldn't move an inch.

Even after many minutes passed he still didn't move. Not that I was complaining but it was getting kinda late - or rather early - and I had to go home.

"Aominecchi," I called out, my voice rough and hoarse. I cleared my throat before speaking again. "Lemme go, I gotta go home."

"Stay the night," he said. Naturally. As if it was the easiest thing in the whole fucking world.

_Okay, for him, it was because he didn't have the feelings I did._

"I have training tomorrow morning," I lied. I just wanted an excuse to leave and patch up my broken-to-be heart.

Aomine didn't reply to me and I repeated the question, called out a few times to him before I realized he had fallen asleep. His breath was slow and deep, he even snored once in a blue moon and I couldn't help but chuckle and ruffle his soft, blue hair. He smelled nice, fresh and that musky undertone that screamed _him _was driving me crazy. I felt my heart swell and my stomach flutter and I knew I would be beating myself up later for this but I couldn't control it.

_Not anymore._

"I love you," I whispered in his ear before I dozed off too, praying to all Gods that he was indeed asleep and not just pretending.

**XXXX**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Queen.**


End file.
